A Week of Steam
by Nara Shikaku
Summary: Seven days. Seven Prompts. This is my Sokkla Week stories. Warning contains some explicit content.
1. Day 1 and Day 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Air-bender.

**---xXx---**

**Day 1: Eyes**

Sokka looked at Azula. She was too busy glaring at the wall and cursing fate to really care what he was doing. He took a moment to study the fire nation princess. The water-tribesman would admit, she was very beautiful. If it were any other situation, and they weren't enemies, he would have attempted to flirt with her.

Unfortunately, things were never that simple. They were, of course, enemies. They were also both prisoners to some Fire Nation rebels. Why Sokka was captured, he'd never know.

"So," he started in an attempt to break the silence. "How'd you end up getting captured."

Azula's response was to simply glare at the boy. Sokka had the decency to look sheepish. "Just trying to have a conversation..." he said weakly.

"Let's get one thing straight, PEASANT," the princess started. "Do NOT think that just because we're sharing the same cage, that I'm going to talk to you. As soon as Mai and Ty Lee figure out that I'm missing, they'll track me down and free me, and when I'm free, I will personally end you, are we clear."

Sokka nodded his head dumbly. He really didn't hear her. He was too mesmerized by her eyes to listen. They seemed to glow with an ethereal beauty. The way the light from the fire nearby camp did nothing but enhance her natural allure. Without even realizing it, he was just staring at her eyes, his mouth slightly open and a blush lightly tinting his cheeks.

"You have very pretty eyes," Sokka said without realizing it. Said eyes went wide as Azula began to sputter out obscenities, her face red with embarrassment.

After several minutes of incoherent swearing (with the occasional kick) form Azula, silence overtook the two once again. Sokka took to staring out into the forest, while the fire nation princess would stare at something in the opposite direction, every now and again stealing glances at her cellmate.

Although she would loathe to admit, she appreciated the genuine compliment.

**---xXx---**

**Day 2: Silk**

It was night time in the Earth Kingdom. After several hours of meeting with the Generals, discussing the strategy for the eclipse, finalizing combat positions, and whatnot, Sokka was finally permitted to leave. Although he was exhausted, he had other plans to take care of.

He had heard from some palace attendants that a group of female warriors from Kyoshi Island had come to join in the war effort. After asking around, Sokka managed to find the room Suki was staying in. He smirked to himself. "Maybe I should pay Suki a late night visit...." he said to himself.

Sokka quickly made his way through the palace looking for Suki's room. When he located his goal, he quietly eased the door open and snuck in. The candles were put out and it was very dark. The weak light from the moon barely lit the room up enough to see. The young warrior spotted his target on the large bed, sleeping.

He slowly made his way towards the sleeping girl as he stripped down to his undergarments. When the young water-tribesman reached the bed, he gently eased himself under the covers and tenderly embraced the sleeping girl. Feeling the presence of another body, the girl rolled over to investigate.

"Who," she managed to get out before Sokka brought his lips against her own. It wasn't long until the girl returned the kiss feverishly. As the two continued their make-out session, Sokka rolled onto his back so that 'Suki' was straddling his hips.

Sokka slipped his hands under the girls robe and pressed her chest firmly against his own. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, basking in the smooth feeling of her skin. The young water-tribesman brought a hand to one of the girls pert breasts and began to gently massage it, eliciting a low erotic moan.

He could feel the heat of his partners moist sex as she ground her hips against his own. The girl reached down and began to stroke his hardened shaft, drawing out a gasp from the water-tribesman. Her grip was firm, yet surprisingly soft. Her strokes were slow and painfully arousing. It wasn't long until he was brought to his limit.

She released her hold on his engorged member before he could climax, causing Sokka to whimper. "Don't stop now," he pleaded, "I was so close."

The girl he thought to be Suki sat up suddenly. The light from the moon now showing more of her form. She gave Sokka a devilish smirk and slowly eased herself onto his erect manhood, the inner walls of her womanhood clamping tightly onto him. After waiting a few moments for the pain to subside, the girl began to pumping her hips up and down slowly.

Sokka's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head. It felt so good, like someone wrapped a silk cloth around his penis. It wasn't long before the boy regained his bearings and began to meet his partner's pumping with his own.

Several minutes went by as the two lovers continued their passionate session. Sokka could feel himself reaching his limit once again, and he could tell that his partner was as well, judging by how tightly she was clamping onto him.

"I-... I'm cumming!" Sokka yelled as he gave one last powerful pump, causing the girl to throw her head back releasing a loud moan, a stream of blue flame erupting from her mouth. Sokka's eyes went wide when he realized what had just happened.

"AZULA!??!?!" he yelled hysterically. Azula simply collapsed on top of Sokka, her chin resting on his chest. She looked him in the eyes and smirked. "You were much better than I anticipated," she stated. "I think I'll keep you as a pet after I conquer this place."

Sokka's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he passed out from shock. Azula snuggled into his chest and brought the silk sheet over the two of them. "Good night, peasant," she said before drifting off to sleep.

**---xXx---**

**A/N: **Here's my first two days for the Sokkla Week installment for the Sokka_x_Azula lj community. This was actually from a couple of weeks back. I'm just now getting to uploading onto here.


	2. Day 3 and Day 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Air-bender.

**---xXx---**

**Day 3: Sunrise**

Azula stood outside of her home. The cool morning breeze of the nearby ocean swept past her soft skin, causing the fire nation princess to shiver slightly. She pulled her heavy robe closer to herself to keep warm. She suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and the weight of a head placed on her shoulder.

"What are you doing out here so early," the newcomer asked, his voice sending a pleasant feeling through her body. Azula smiled softly and leaned her head against his own. "I was just waiting for the sunrise. What are you awake for," she returned. "You normally sleep until noon."

"Well," the young man started. "I was feeling a little lonely when I found, to my surprise, that my girlfriend was missing from our bed. So, I decided to look around until I found her."

Azula was suddenly turned around, her body pressed against his own. Her amber eyes locked with his oceanic blue. She smiled tenderly at the adoring glance he was giving her.

"Now that I found her," he said softly. "I think I'll just hold her in my arms lovingly, keep her warm in this cold weather, wait until the sunrise finishes, and then carry her back to the bedroom for a romantic breakfast in bed."

The princess wrapped her arms around the young man's neck and leaned forward slightly, her lips merely inches away from his own. She could feel his breath blow past her skin. "You are incredibly scmaltzy, you know that Sokka?"

The young man chuckled softly as he pressed his forehead against Azula's. "I was actually shooting for 'charming' but that will have to do."

Sokka's statement elicited a chuckle from the young woman. When the two stopped laughing, they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Their lips slowly pressed together in a tender kiss. The sunrise filed the sky with brilliant oranges and the snow covered ground seemed to glow a soft blue.

When the two finally parted, Sokka swept Azula off her feet and proceeded to carry her back into their home. As she was carried, Azula rested her head against her boyfriend's shoulder, and let out a sigh of content. She made a mental note to try and get Sokka to watch the sunrise with her more often.

**---xXx---**

**Day 4: Believe**

Sokka liked to believe that he had a firm understanding of his life. He knew that there would always be joy, sadness, and anger. He understood that you couldn't always get what you wanted, and he knew that love was strong, yet also frail and fleeting. He had learned that lesson long ago, back when he first fell for Princess Yue, back when he was still a boy.

In the short period of time the two had spent together, she was his entire world, and, even though she was engaged, he was hers. Sokka would chuckle morosely every time he would reflect upon that time. There they were, an engaged fourteen year-old princess, having an affair with a fifteen year-old southern water-tribe peasant (technically he could have been considered a prince). Even though it only lasted but a few days, they were perfect.

Sokka's thoughts would always drift from his first love to his longest lasting love. Every time he thought of Suki, he sould smile dolefully. She was a warrior, a challenge. Every time they would spar, she would always surprise him. Every time they kissed, she enticed him. Every time they made love... she completed him. She filled the hole that was left in his heart after Yue left and became the Moon Spirit.

Their relationship lasted several years. After the war, the two traveled around the Earth Kingdom repairing the many villages damaged by the war. This lasted for almost a year, before they decided to head back to Kiyoshi Island. They spent the rest of their time on the island, living in a small cabin on the outskirts of the town. Every day was like a dream to him. Never could he ever imagine loving someone as much as he did Suki.

But like all dreams, it had to end sooner or later. For Sokka, it was a harsh ending. One he tried desperately to forget. It was their first year of marriage together. Suki was seven months pregnant, and they couldn't be happier. The healers all said that Suki was perfectly healthy, and the baby was developing perfectly.

Nobody could have anticipated the earthquake. It came quickly, fiercely. The land split at it's terrible force. Buildings collapsed, trees fell, and the mountains crumbled. When the the quaking ceased, Sokka found Suki pinned under the statue of Avatar Kiyoshi. Her death was instantaneous, but Sokka felt pain unyielding.

After Suki was given a proper burial, and the village was repaired, Sokka left to travel the world in an attempt to forget the loss of his wife and child. His wanderings brought him to the Fire Nation. He was welcomed with open arms by the Fire Lord and his family, who expressed their deepest condolences at his losses.

As he continued to think about that period of time, Sokka really didn't know why he bothered staying in the Fire Nation. It certainly wasn't Zuko or Mai. Those two turned out to be quite the boring company. Was it their twin children? He certainly enjoyed spending time with the two boys, they were always wanting to learn new things, and Sokka admired their curiosity.

No, as much fun as he had with the kids, they weren't the reason he stayed. As Sokka reflected, he came to realize that the only reason he stayed in the Fire Nation, was because of his most recent 'relationship.'

He found it strange that he somehow found solace when he was with the Fire Nation Princess. They didn't love each her per se, but the two did find that they had a lot in common. They both were definitely dealt poor hands in life. He had lost every woman he ever loved, and she had lost everything she cared about; her bending, her position of power.

Their relationship was completely sexual. They would spend time with each other; walk through the capital city, discuss politics and philosophy (surprisingly enough), and occasionally go to Ember Island together. But that was all trivial, for Sokka and Azula, the only thing that mattered was the sweet euphoric release they achieved through their copulation, the short moment where everything in the world simply ceased to exist.

For Sokka, Azula was something completely different than Yue and Suki, yet at the same time she was very similar. Where as Yue and Suki were sweet and loving, Azula was fierce and passionate. Their time spent together was hot, wild, and completely selfish. They really didn't hate each other, but it wasn't love... at least that was what he thought.

As Sokka was brought back to the present, he looked at the sleeping form of his lover. She was definitely beautiful, he would admit. Her jet black hair seemed to bring out the color of her eyes. Did he love her? She certainly brought something to his otherwise mundane life. If it weren't for Azula, he'd probably be wandering the world, still trying to find some way to relieve his pain.

Whatever the case may be, Sokka believed that he had a firm understanding of his life, and he liked to think that he understood where it was going. He and Azula would probably end up marrying out of convenience and they'd live a relatively decent life, and maybe, just maybe, they would come to love each other.

**---xXx---**

**A/N: **Day's three and four of my Sokkla Week. These two were actually a couple of my personal favorites.

**Read and Review Please**


	3. Day 5 and Day 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Air-bender.

**---xXx---**

**Day 5: Too Close**

Sokka ran through the halls of the Fire Nation Palace, Azula's hand held firmly in his own. The two bobbed and weaved between the servants in an attempt to lose their pursuer. Katara chased after them, her hair completely disheveled wish several strands slightly burned, her face; the very depiction of rage.

"Get back here!" they heard her echo down the hallway. By the sound of it, Katara was getting closer.

"We'll never lose her at this rate!" Azula yelled at Sokka. The young water-tribesman didn't respond, rather, he yanked the Fire Nation Princess into a narrow corridor. There they stood chest to chest in the shadows as they quietly waited for Katara to pass, and sure enough, the young water-bender ran right past them in a blur.

Sokka let out a sigh and shifted relaxed himself, his leg pressed against Azula's crotch, eliciting a slight moan from the young woman. She glared at Sokka. "Watch it, buddy," she warned. "I like you and all, but we aren't that close yet."

Sokka looked at Azula smugly. "Well then, princess, do feel free to show me how close we really are."

"Don't push your luck Sokka-AH!" she yelped as Sokka pressed his leg harder against her groin. Azula bit her lip in order to suppress another moan. She glared at the older boy again.

He simply returned the look with a grin. "You're going to regret doing tha-AHN!" Again, Sokka pushed against her groin. Azula gripped his shirt tightly, her jaw clenched tightly. If Sokka wanted to play dirty, then she'd play dirty, too.

Azula looked the water-tribesman in the eye and smirked. Quickly, Azula wrapped her legs around Sokka's waist and began kissing him furiously. Her tongue immediately darted into his mouth, catching the young man off guard.

When Sokka finally returned to his senses, he began to return the heated kiss. His hands roaming Azula's back, occasionally brushing her rear; eliciting a muffled moan.

"I KNOW YOU TWO ARE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE!" the two heard Katara yell. Sokka's eyes suddenly snapped open and darted towards the entrance of their hiding spot. Katara sounded close, very close, and yet he couldn't pry his lips away from Azula's.

His blood ran cold when he saw Katara pause at the entrance to their corridor. She scrutinized the dark passageway intensely. After a moment, she turned and began looking again.

"That was too close," Azula whispered, bringing Sokka out of his shock. The fire nation princess chuckled when she saw he still had his lips puckered.

"Why don't we continue this someplace else," Sokka suggested, his patented cocky smirk plastered on his face.

Azula returned the smirk with one of her own. "And where, pray tell, could we continue without your sister finding us?"

"We could always go to Zuko's room," Sokka suggested. "She'd never look for us there and if we get lucky, we can emotionally scar your brother." Azula's smile broadened. "Let's do it."

The two quickly left their hiding spot, and stealthily made their way to the prince's chambers. When Zuko later found his younger sister (half-naked) sitting on Sokka's lap (also half-naked) kissing the water-tribesman vehemently, he let out a girlish scream before promptly passing out.

**---xXx---**

**Day 6: Thrust**

Sokka stood at the center of an open training area in the Fire Nation Palace. He went through the various motions of his sword training, taught to him by Master Piandao. Each swing was swift, every step he took was precise, and every thrust was-

"Weak," he heard someone say. The sudden interruption caused the young swordsman to stumble slightly. Sokka looked to the edge of the training area to see Azula leaning against one of the large pillars.

"What was that princess?" He asked derisively. "I thought I just heard you say my thrust was weak."

Sokka slid his blade into it's scabbard and began using it as a support. He gave Azula an annoyed look as she sauntered towards him. Her expression did nothing to hide her amusement.

"You heard correctly," she replied. As she stood in front of the young warrior, she couldn't help but admire his bare chest, the sweat of his hours of training glistening in the light of the setting sun. Azula didn't bother to hide her smirk of approval.

"And what experience do you have with a blade?" Sokka questioned, still slightly irritated that his training was being interrupted. Azula smiled coyly at the young man's inquiry.

"Well, if you must know, I've seen Zuzu practice with his broadswords on several occasions," she answered jokingly, Azula could see that Sokka wasn't amused with her answer. Honestly, he was so anal about his routine training sessions. "If your going to be such a baby about it, my father had me trained in various forms of martial arts when I was younger, including swordsmanship."

Sokka gave an incredulous stare. Was he really suppose to believe that she could use a sword? All she ever did was fire-bend. Sure she was a competent fighter without her flames, but really.

Azula frowned when she saw Sokka's expression turn to that of amusement. She huffed before turning towards the training rack. The irritated princess picked up two wooden swords and tossed one to Sokka. He caught the training instrument and cocked an eyebrow at Azula.

"If you doubt my skills then why don't we have a quick spar?" she suggested as she took a stance. Sokka shrugged his shoulders before setting his sword on one of the benches surrounding the training area. When he returned to his spot, he readied himself for their training session.

Without warning Azula darted towards the young swordsman. She started off with a rising vertical slash. Sokka countered the attack by sidestepping and aiming a horizontal swipe to the princess' midsection.

Quickly reacting to Sokka's attack, Azula jumped back to avoid being hit, the tip of the training weapon brushing against her robe. Not letting up in his attack, Sokka brought his sword back for another swing, only to have the wooden weapon connect with the princess'.

"You're swings are good," Azula complimented, a bead of sweat rolling down her temple. "But you still haven't proven that your thrusts aren't weak."

Sokka grimaced at Azula's mocking tone. He pushed his sword harder against hers, creating some distance between the two. Without hesitating, Sokka dashed forward with a downward slash, which the fire-bending princess parried.

Slash for slash, Sokka and Azula countered, neither one gaining the upper hand. Several minutes went by as the descending sun reached its final moments. In an attempt to end the stalemate, the young swordsman swung his sword at an awkward angle.

Azula smirked. With practiced ease, she deflected the attack and swiftly struck at Sokka's back, causing the boy to stumble forward. "You're getting careless," she mocked. "And you still haven't used a thrust yet. What's the matter, lacking confidence in your technique?"

"I'll show you a thrust!" Sokka yelled vehemently. He charged after the young woman in a rage, Azula swung her wooden sword in another downward slash. Seeing the attack, Sokka swung his weapon and parried. Using the momentum of the swing, he quickly spun around and thrust his training sword at Azula.

With expert precision Sokka managed to avoid stabbing the stunned princess, however, his thrust managed to open Azula's robe wide open, giving him a view of her undergarments, which clung tightly to her skin due to sweat.

Sokka's face went deep red as he quickly turned around to avert his gaze. "I'M-SORRY-I-DIDN'T-MEAN-TO-DO-IT-I-SWEAR!" he shouted incoherently. Azula smirked at Sokka's sudden bashfulness. She dropped her weapon in favor of a different one, one she loved to use against him.

She wrapped her arms around Sokka, her hands slowly massaging his chest. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear seductively. "What's the matter?" Sokka felt her breath brush past his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. He resisted the urge to turn around and kiss Azula passionately, but by the Spirits, she was making it difficult.

The princess moved her head to the other side of the young swordsman's. "It's not like you haven't seen them before..." she added. "Or is it that you don't find me attractive anymore?"

Sokka gulped hard. "O-of course I find you attractive," he answered. Why was he so nervous for? "It's just that, were in an open area, where people could see us!"

Azula dealt the finishing blow when she lightly traced the tip of her tongue along the lobe of Sokka's ear. "Then why don't we go somewhere more... private..." she added provocatively, her breath brushing gently against his skin.

Sokka couldn't hold back. He quickly spun around and wrapped an arm around Azula's waist. He slipped his free hand through her hair before he pulled her in for a impassioned kiss. Azula smiled mentally at her victory. She wrapped her arms around Sokka's neck and deepened the kiss, her tongue prodding for the young swordsman's.

Their tongues wrestled with each other for several minutes, each savoring the taste of the others mouth. When the two finally broke apart, they noticed that the sun had finished setting and the stars now covered the sky. "Let's go back to your room," Azula ordered.

Sokka nodded his head in agreement and quickly swept the princess off her feet. As he carried Azula to his bedroom, the young woman kissed and sucked on his neck, nipping on his skin every so often. The actions made it almost impossible for him to carry her, but he managed to reach his destination with pure willpower.

Now in his room, Sokka dropped Azula unceremoniously on his bed. She lay on the bed, her robe wide open, her chest heaving with anticipation, a lustful grin plastered on her face. Using her fire-bending skills, Azula cut open her undergarments, the smoke from the burnt cloth somehow added to Sokka's libido.

"Are you going to stand there and admire my body, or are you going to please me," Azula teased, her delicate fingers moving the tattered clothing, yet still keeping her breasts concealed.

Sokka smirked as he removed the rest of his clothing, prompting a whistle of approval from the eagerly awaiting princess. Azula raised a delicate eyebrow when she saw Sokka move in between her legs. She arched her back when she felt his tongue begin lapping at her womanhood.

Azula's hands went to Sokka's head as she gripped his hair, her mouth open in a silent scream. It was such an amazing feeling. His tongue explored the recesses of her hot sex, hitting a sensitive spot with every movement. It wasn't long before she could feel herself reaching her limit.

Just as she was about to climax, Azula felt Sokka stop his prodding and remove his mouth from her, now drenched, womanhood. "Why did you stop?" she half moaned, half whined.

Sokka looked up at her, her eyes sparkling with want. "I just remembered something," he said, causing Azula to look at him questioningly. He slowly made his way upward to where his face was inches away from her own. "I just remembered you mentioning something about my thrusts being weak..."

Azula's eyes went wide and her back arched as she released a load moan as Sokka pushed himself into her hot sex. She began laughing once she adjusted to having the young man inside of her. "You caught me off guard," she said huskily, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"One thrust isn't going to change my original observation," Azula managed to moan as Sokka slowly pulled out only to drive into her once again. "I need more," she added, and again Sokka thrust into her, harder.

Her hands gripped the bedsheets until her knuckles went white. Her toes curled at the sheer amount of pleasure she felt. "More!" she demanded. She could feel his strong hands kneading her breasts, his lips sucking on her bare neck. Their pace quickened, Azula's hips ground roughly against Sokka's. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the room, drowned out by the erotic moans the princess gave off.

"MORE!" Azula bellowed. She was so close to the edge, her muscles clamped down tightly against Sokka's manhood. She could feel that Sokka wouldn't last much longer as well.

"Not... so weak.. now... am I" Sokka panted. Azula's response was to bite her lower lip and furrow her eyebrows, her eyes shut tightly. She wasn't going to withdraw her statement. She would not acknowledge that every thrust, every motion, was driving her crazy.

With a loud moan, Azula reached her zenith. Her vision went white as her body quaked and quivered, her muscles clamping down tightly on Sokka. He hunched his back as he too reached his peak.

Feeling the effects of fatigue set in, Sokka slumped onto the bed next to the exhausted princess. Each of them panting, reveling in the afterglow of their passion. The young man felt Azula rest her head on his chest, her hand softly tracing random patterns on his chest.

"Alright," she relented. "Your thrusts aren't so bad."

Sokka smiled as he placed a hand on her side. It wasn't the response he was expecting, but it would do. Before long, the two lovers fell asleep in each others loving embrace.

**---xXx---**

**A/N: **So there's day's 5 and 6. I believe that Thrust is the most explicit thing I've ever written.

**Read and Review Please**


	4. Day 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Avatar: the Last Air-bender.

**---xXx---**

**Day 7: Respect**

Azula sat in her tub, the warm water easing her tired muscles. She relaxed as she let the bath ease her sore body, having just finished her most recent romp with that southern water-tribe boy. "Man," she corrected herself. "There's nothing boyish about Sokka."

She smiled as she reflected on her meetings with the young man. In the years after the war ended, he had been the only one to treat her as a person. In other words; harshly.

Most people would find that strange, but for Azula, it was a breath of fresh air. After she was released from prison, and after some extensive mental rehabilitation, the princess was allowed to live a normal life. Unfortunately, word got out about her brief spate of insanity. That lead to her being coddled by almost everyone.

People would look down on her, treating her like a child. She hated it. But Sokka, he treated her as an equal, but more importantly, he treated her as a threat.

Whenever he would visit Zuko, Azula always made an effort to get into an argument with him, sometimes even a full blown fight. Yet whatever the case, he made her feel alive, he gave her a purpose. Needless to say, she was quite pleased when he officially became the ambassador for his people.

Their disputes became more frequent, more heated. Azula would make a comment about something off-putting, and Sokka would retort. Every time they saw each other the process would repeat itself.

Azula smirked at the memory of their first 'session.' She had made some smarmy comment about Suki, Sokka made to defend his wife's honor by pointing out Azula's faults. Somewhere along the road, Azula crushed her lips upon his own. She didn't know how or why, but she did, and it resulted in hot, passionate, angry sex.

After that first time, they met less often. Whenever Sokka saw a glimpse of the princess, he would make an effort to avoid her. It was probably for the best, because whenever they did meet, it would always end up with them naked, and Azula pinned to the wall, sputtering obscenities and moans of pleasure.

Eventually, they managed to keep their lust in check, even have somewhat civil conversations. Of course, that was only in public. They would always seek each other out to satisfy the burning passion they somehow brought out of each other.

Azula was certain that Suki suspected something. After all, she was his wife, and who knew Sokka better than she did. It did amuse her, however, that Sokka preferred the company of the princess than that of his own lover.

He was a man who knew what he wanted, and Azula respected that, and Azula had respect for very few people.

She was brought out of her musings when a feeling of nausea suddenly swept through her body. Quickly, Azula climbed out of the tub and began vomiting into an empty water bucket. The color drained from her face as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the wooden container.

Once she finished retching, Azula looked angrily at the nearby mirror. Only one word left her lips, when she realized the implications of her current state.

"Fuck."

**---xXx---**

**A/N: **So here we have it. The final installment to the Sokkla Week.


End file.
